Races and Other Ways How to Annoy Obi-wan Kenobi
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are bored. Strangely enough, they can't seem to leave Master Kenobi alone. [Lots of brother/sister banter.]


**Wow! Hi, everyone! This is my...70th story! *blinks* 70th STORY?! DAAAMN! **

**Thank you so much for the support-I recently reached 98 favorites and 94 followers when it comes to writer-wise...(you guys know what I'm talking about! ;)) I don't really know if that's considered a lot compared to other writers, but I'm still really happy because I never thought that people would want to read my stupid stories and one-shots. XD **

**However, thank you so much for the support-when I hit the 100 followers/100+ faves mark, I will be writing something real special for you guys which, hopefully, will get some laughs. ;) **

**On another note, this is one of the prompts for the 100 Day Word Challenge-today's word is 'race' and this idea sort of popped into my head. I think I wandered a bit from my original idea, but it's got the same outline. XD **

**Oh, and another thing! Tomorrow is MusicKeeper's (hiya, Amy! :)) birthday so even if you DON'T know her, it'd be super great if you guys would just shoot her a quick happy birthday message or something 'cause doods, she is AWESOME. **

**Aaand that's all I have to say for now! *blinks* Wow, that was a long A/N. O.O Reviews are AWESOME, and so is constructive criticism but flames ARE NOT ALLOWED! **

**Luv ya bunches! MWAH! **

* * *

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go light saber sparring?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

Ahsoka Tano pouted and glared at her master from her bunk. "You didn't say that two minutes ago when you were watching that dumb debate with Senator Amidala," she muttered pointedly.

She smirked as her master, Anakin Skywalker, looked up and gave her a glare. "So?" He asked loftily.

"I think you're lying when you say that you're tired." Ahsoka replied matter-of-factly and hopped off the bunk. She sat down on Anakin's bunk and nudged him.

"Come on, let's do something!" She whined. "I don't wanna stay here all day!"

Anakin groaned loudly and buried his head into a pillow. He mumbled something incoherent and Ahsoka had to lean in to hear him better.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know what to do!" Anakin growled, throwing up a hand and accidentally slapping Ahsoka's lekkus.

"Ouch!" Ahsoka yelped and stood up. "You don't have to be so mean about it!"

Anakin looked up from the pillow and scowled. "It was an accident," he grumbled and sat up. "But really, I can't think of anything to do."

Ahsoka sighed and tapped her fingers against the bed. She looked out the window—the sun was still fairly high in the air, and they couldn't visit Senator Amidala, seeing that she was probably tired from her latest debate.

They couldn't go light saber sparring because obviously, her master didn't want to bother training.

They obviously couldn't go to the Archives because, frankly, neither of them was very good at keeping quiet.

Suddenly, an idea formed in Ahsoka's head and she perked up. "We can visit Master Kenobi!" She said. "It's been a while since we've seen him."

Anakin shrugged. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and grabbed her master's arm. "Oh, come on," she said excitedly. "I know that you want to see him as much as I do—it's been forever!"

With that said, Ahsoka dragged her master out the door and the two tumbled into the hallway.

"I'll race you there," Ahsoka said with a wink.

"Your mistake," Anakin replied with a casual yawn before running off.

Ahsoka let her mouth drop. "No fair!" She yelled, running after him. "You got a head-start!"

"So?" Anakin asked gleefully over his shoulder. "Didn't I teach you something like this, Ahsoka? Never trust the opponent!"

Ahsoka snorted but her master didn't look back. She watched as her master rounded a corner and within a couple of seconds, she heard a loud slamming sound accompanied with a surprised cry.

Ahsoka grinned and walked around the corner to find Anakin lying flat on his back, glaring at the ceiling.

"There's a door, you know, Master," Ahsoka said loftily, hopping over Anakin's body before knocking lightly on Master Kenobi's door.

"I can see that." Anakin grumbled, still on the floor.

Ahsoka smirked and the door opened.

"Good afternoon, Ahsoka," Master Kenobi said warmly and looked down at the ground. "Anakin, what are you doing?"

"I'm searching the floor for nanodroids, Master," Anakin said sarcastically. He stood up and brushed himself off and scowled. "I fell. What did you think I was doing?"

"I thought that you crashed into my door." Master Kenobi replied lightly.

"Then why would you ask me what I was doing?"

"I was wondering what you were still doing on the floor."

"…I was trying to regain my posture!"

"On the floor?"

"_Yes_, on the floor."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said loudly, "Anakin thought that he could win a running race with me. He didn't."

Anakin startled and glared at Ahsoka. "What? I got to the door first!"

Ahsoka grinned and crossed her arms. "You _crashed, _("nothing different, then," Master Kenobi murmured,) you didn't 'get to the door'." She replied.

"That was still getting to the door!"

Ahsoka snorted. "Since when did crashing qualify as landing? Same thing, Master." She said.

Anakin frowned. "You're just saying that because you want to win a race."

Ahsoka pretended to examine her finger nails. "So?" She asked. "I usually win."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you—"

"Is there a reason to come visit me besides forcing me to watch you two argue?" Master Kenobi asked, crossing his arms.

Ahsoka frowned. "It was his fault!" She growled, pointing at Anakin.

"What? How is it my fault? It was your fault! You started the thing!" Anakin yelled.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest when Master Kenobi held out his hands. "Why don't you two make a compromise?" He asked suggestively. "I'm sure you two can survive for a few minutes without…being competitive."

Anakin snorted and Ahsoka rolled her eyes in distaste.

Master Kenobi sighed as the two immediately erupted into yet _another _argument.

"Don't be so disrespectful!" Anakin snapped.

"Me? Disrespectful? You snorted first!"

"Well, you rolled your eyes! That's even worse!"

Ahsoka snorted. "Look at you, being such a hypocrite! You're the one who wants to skip out in Council meetings!"

Anakin flushed indignantly. "Well, at least _I'm _not the one missing lessons just to hang out with Lux Bon-whatever-his-name-is!"

Ahsoka's lekkus darkened. "Don't even _think _about dragging Lux into this!" She said threateningly.

"Well, _you _dragged in Padmé when we were in our quarters!"

"That was different!"

Master Kenobi cleared his throat and gave Ahsoka and Anakin a rather pointed look.

Ahsoka sighed and crossed her arms. "We're good." She mumbled, looking down at her boots guiltily.

"What's gotten into you two? You're fighting much more than usual." Master Kenobi said, his brow furrowing.

"It's Ahsoka's time of the month." Anakin whispered in a not-so-quiet voice.

"I am _not!_"

Master Kenobi rubbed his temples. "Please don't get into another fight." He said tiredly. "I'm aging just from _listening _to you two!"

Anakin grinned. "Oh, right," he said teasingly. "I forgot that you were an old man."

"Don't call me an old man." Master Kenobi said automatically.

"Oh, come on, you know you are—you're going to be walking on a cane soon, I'll bet!"

"Anakin, if you think that this is going to provoke me—"

Anakin smirked and hissed teasingly, "_Old man_."

"You're not very mature, Anakin."

"Really? What was your first clue?"

Ahsoka stared at the two older men, confused, and couldn't help but to laugh quietly to herself as they continued on with their debate.

_Oh, Master Kenobi, _she thought, shaking her head as she walked away, _it's going to be a while before you find some real peace. _


End file.
